bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimmy
Kimmy is a member of the Freshwater Crew. She has a lovely singing voice. Personality Kimmy is a musical female guppy and a natural performer. She is friendly, helpful, and a really good friend to everyone, like Rylie. There is nothing that she enjoys more than hearing positive comments from others about her beautiful voice when she sings. Due to this and her attractive looks, she gets a lot of attention from boys. In addition to singing, she is also great at dancing. She does have moments where she is snobby and pushy, but she won't let that stop her from being with her friends. Kimmy also has a matriarchic personality that emerges when a friend is upset/sick. Looks Kimmy has light brown skin and blue eyes. She has long dark blue hair fading to a lighter blue in thin pigtails held by lavender hair brunches with her straight sidetails and bangs framing her face. Her one-piece tail is blue with purple wavy stripes. She has light blue eyeshadow. Relationships Rylie Kimmy and Rylie don't share a lot in common, but they love to care for each other's possessions and are kind to others. Ronnie Kimmy and Ronnie get along nicely. They enjoy each other's company and sometimes tease each other. Callie Due to their differences in interest and personalities, Kimmy and Callie don't really interact with each other. Callie is the type of guppy who loves to get her hands dirty, and their interactions together usually aren't the friendliest. However, they do care for each other. Hiro Kimmy and Hiro are both great singers and great dancers, as well as close friends. Due to both having nearly the same personality, they get along very well. Dawn Kimmy and Dawn have very different personalities. Kimmy usually isn't too fond with Dawn's tomboyish attitude while Dawn thinks Kimmy is too girly. The two girls do have some moments where they care for each other. Felix These two hardly interact with each other, but Kimmy and Felix do get along. Lucas While are interested in the performance arts and have almost completely different mindsets regarding music and personality, Kimmy and Lucas are very close. They may have feelings for each other. Opal Kimmy's relationship with Opal isn't well known. She hardly ever pays attention to her, but they do get along. Leif Kimmy and Leif's interactions are usually very friendly, and they never fight amongst each other. Pansy Kimmy and Pansy are best friends. These two are often seen dancing together and usually hang out at places. Axel Kimmy and Axel are often at odds with one another, but they do care for each other. Trivia * Kimmy shares some traits with Mida Rana from Yandere Simulator and Molly. * The design on her tail looks very similar to the ones on Oona's. * Unlike Rylie, Callie, and Dawn, Kimmy has three eyelashes. Opal and Pansy also have three visible eyelashes. * She and Rylie have blue hair. * Her favorite color is violet. * Kimmy is the most feminine of the female Freshwater members. Category:Females Category:Blue-Eyed Characters Category:Blue-Haired Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Dark-Skinned Guppies Category:Teens Category:Freshwater Crew